One last thought
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Nakito has her phone confiscated by Kakashi, along the lone time with Kakashi in his office, who knows what will happen... Epilogue of Another day, another story. AU Teacher!Kakashi x OC


Author's Note: Hello everyone! First of all, this is not a tragedy if you think it is. For those who don't know, this oneshot is actually the epilogue to my other story. I simply just posted it separately. You don't have to read the story to read this though, it kinda has no link, but oh well. The link to the actual story is at the bottom! Take a look if you want :D

I seriously think that there is going to be a lot of mistakes in this particular story / I'm sorry! Do tell me on how I can improve and other stuffs! I sincerely thank anyone who is actually going to read so yea! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden nor Kakashi D: I only own the plot and oc!

* * *

_Without a warning, he had me against my door and hands on my waist as my legs wrapped around his. His lips explored my exposed neck as his hands wandered underneath my shirt and drew lazy circles on my skin. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt his throbbing erection against me. My heart raced as he continues his assault on my neck. _

_"Now now, someone is getting excited." He whispered in that husky voice of his. Not a second later, he moved away from my ears and looked at my flushed face. His hand travelled further north teasingly as he thrusts his hips slightly against me once more. My hold on him tightened as I tried my best to suppress the moans. _

_"S-stop tea-teasing already, baka." I managed to choke out my plea as he unclasps the strap behind my back and continued his torturous administrations. Upon hearing my plea, his lips lifted slightly into a smirk and feigned a confused look._

_"I prefer to be called something else." He replied. His hands stopped at my chest, and went down to my bottom. He worked his fingers smoothly, unbuttoning them and swiftly taking them off. My blush darkened, remembering what he wanted me to call him at times like this._

_"S-stop teasing… M-master..!" I gasped when he grinded his erection agai –_

* * *

"Nakito, what are you doing during lesson?"

"N-nothing!" I squeaked out, trying to hide my phone inside my bag. Looking up, Kakashi stood right beside me, giving me a disapproving look before taking my phone away.

"Reading is good for you, but not during my lessons. Come look for me in my office after school if you want your phone back." With that, he left my side and walked back to the front of the lesson and continued his lesson. Everyone's attention seems to be directed at me and soft giggling are heard from a group of girls. Murmuring curses under my breath, I prayed that he wouldn't read what I was reading a few moments ago. Just thinking about it made my face flushed red and I decided to avert my attention to the lesson.

After his constant blabbering about the lesson objectives, he gave out a stack of worksheets that we are required to do and submit by the end of the lesson. When the worksheets are all given out, he sat back down behind his desk.

Looking down at the given work, all I see are weird terms and diagrams. _I should really pay attention in class… _I took one last glance at Kakashi and figured that I should at least attempt the work give. At least that was what I wanted to happen, instead of finding Kakashi looking at phone, his eyes seems to be scanning words. I stood up and slammed my palms on the desk out of instinct, causing everyone to look at me once again.

"Nakito, are you okay?" His voice sounded so irritating in my ears right now. _No! I'm not okay, I want my phone back, kill you and rip you to shreds you damn monster! _

"No, it's nothing. I just saw a giant cockroach." I answered, trying my best not to curse and scream at him. I sat back down at my seat, and saw the smirk that is plastered on his face. High pitched screams can be heard from a few _ladies _when they heard the word 'cockroach'. Right now, I think I know why people want to hide in a hole when they're embarrassed, _sigh._

* * *

"Okay class, once you've submitted your work, you may leave." Kakashi announced the dismissal of the class. I stayed behind, my head resting comfortably on my arms as I wait for everyone to leave, which apparently isn't going to be anytime soon. I laid there waiting, until drowsiness took over and I somehow fell asleep. And for what seems like 5 minutes later, the ruffling of my hair woke me up.

Not bothering to stifle the yawn, I looked around me, forgetting that I'm still in the classroom with Kakashi.

"You finally woke up?" I whipped to my left to see Kakashi sitting at the desk beside me instead of his teacher's table. Then, I remembered what happened before I fell asleep. I sent Kakashi a death glare before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. His deep chuckles reminded me of what happened that day.

"Ready to go? I've finished marking all the worksheets while you're asleep." He tidied up the submissions and went to off the light.

"Huh? I've only been asleep for five minutes!" I said, trying to remember when I fell asleep. Looking at me with a raised eyebrow, he replied.

"Yea right, five minutes..."

"Argh, forget it. Where are we going?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"Our master and slave session in my office." He taunted, leaving me in the classroom with a red face. Hurriedly, I packed my stuffs and walked to his office to face his teasing. Strangely, the school hallway is quite empty even though it's still early unless everyone is in their classroom. Hopefully that is the case and no one sees me in his office.

I strode into his office without knocking, and probably got a shock of my life. In his office, I see my discipline master who sat in front of Kakashi turned to look at me with a stern stare. I shot Kakashi a look, hoping that he can find a way to help me out of this mess.

"Excuse me, do you not know how to knock before entering?" The discipline master asked.

"Uh… I…"

"Oh, I asked her to come straight to my office to collect her worksheets, so she probably didn't expect anyone to be in my office. It's okay, I don't mind anyway." Kakashi spoke up, saving me from my crisis. The discipline master shook his head disapprovingly at me before heading towards the door.

"Make sure you learn your manners!"

"Yes master!"

I blurted out, receiving the discipline master's confused look.

"Ah. I-I mean sir!" I looked down in embarrassment as the discipline master walked out of his office. The moment the door closed, Kakashi's laughter burst out. As much as I felt embarrassed, something about Kakashi's laughter makes me smile. I placed my bag down and sat on the chair in front of Kakashi.

"Now can I have my phone back?" I asked, trying to sound innocent and sweet. His laughter eventually fades away. Removing his mask, a smirk replaced the smile that was there a few seconds ago. I prepared myself for the worst to come.

"Go lock the door and draw the curtains first. Who knows if anyone would come in." Kakashi ordered as he sat in his arm chair, relaxing. Groaning, I stood up and did as I was told. _This is really getting irritating. _When I drew the curtain behind him, I heard him swirl his chair around to face my back.

Without warning, he reaches up and pulls down on my waist, causing me to stumble backwards and landed, not so painfully onto his lap. Squirming around, trying to get up, he holds me firmly, not allowing my escapes.

"Let me go already." I tried prying his arms away only to have him interlace our fingers together. Knowing that any struggles would be futile, I stopped trying and fight the blush coming up my cheeks. He let out laugh and nuzzled into my neck.

"Just give me back my phone already…" I whined, wanting my phone back from his deadly clutches.

"I prefer to be called by certain terms, Na – ki – to ~" He played around with me and dragged the syllabus of my name. _Like hell I will call you something that ridiculous._

"Return me my phone, Kakashi sensei." I played his game innocently. A smirk crawled up my face, thinking that he would just get bored and return it to me. And oh boy, how wrong was I.

"If you want to play it this way, fine with me." He twirled the chair around to face his desk and removed a hand to retrieve a slip of paper from his drawer. He scribbled something on it and passed it to me.

"Community service after school and a month of confiscation of your phone." He said casually. I took a look at the piece of offence slip and crushed it in my clenched fist.

"Hey!" Forgetting that I was on his lap, I turned around wanting to argue my way out of this. The moment I looked into his eyes, I realise how close our faces are. Not only that, how wrong our current position is too. Our noses are touching, chest to chest and his arms by my waist. Heat rises up to my cheeks again at our intimacy and I struggled to speak.

"H-hey. Let g-go…" I stuttered, looking away from him. _Ahh, this is so embarrassing. _My heart thumped against my chest as I continued feeling his gaze on me.

"Hm, why should I?"

Instinctively, I turned to face him once again, wanting to lecture him. But before I had the chance to, he planted his lips on mine. _This is our third kiss… _The thought rang in my mind, flustered, I tried to pull back, and only to have him leant even more into the kiss. _Forget it. _I shove all the thoughts away from my mind. He tugged lightly on my lips before letting his tongue delve inside. _He tasted… minty. _A few moments passed by, he finally pulled back. Letting myself breathe in the required oxygen that my body was lacking a few seconds ago, I noticed that smirk on his face.

"What's with you…" I asked impatiently, dealing with the look he is giving me.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about how submissive you are."

"S-submiss –" Before I can finish my sentence, he interrupted me with another kiss. _Hmm, I could probably get used to this… _The hands that were by waist started moving underneath my shirt. His fingers roaming about at my lower back as mine pressed against his chest. Removing his lips from mine, he directed his attention to neck and nipping slightly at my earlobe.

"Mmm…" A soft moan left my mouth as his hands explored further, coming in contact with the clasp of my bra. _Am I… _Before I can finish my thoughts, the gentle ruffling of my hair brought my back to reality. His hands that were underneath my shirt are removed and placed by my side again.

"Stupid, do you really think that I'm going to rape you in my office?" Kakashi mocked as he gave me a peck. "Even idiots can see that you aren't ready. Come on, we're going out."

I hopped off him and took my bag, still feeling flustered from the previous situation. Once we are finally out of the school, I got into Kakashi's car without anyone noticing and we're off.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as Kakashi drove out the school's parking lot.

"My place." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road. _Come to think of it, I haven't seen how his place looked like before. But why?_

"Why your place?"

"Because I don't have anyone who will interrupt us, unlike your house where your brother will appear anytime."

Nodding in agreement, I kept quiet as the drive to his house fell into a comfortable silence. The passing blur of scenery reminded me of a fairy tale.

* * *

"And… we're here." Kakashi announced as he parked up beside his porch. For someone living alone, his house seems way too big. I followed Kakashi and waited for him to unlock his door. He stepped in to the side and bow down playfully, "welcome to my humble abode."

Laughing, I walked into his house and gave a polite thanks. What surprised me is that his house isn't some rubbish dump.

"Your house is clean, scary." I joked as I let myself plop down onto his sofa. I caught Kakashi rolling his eyes at me while walking to the kitchen. My eyes wandered around his house, catching nothing special. A few seconds later, he came back with two glasses of water.

"What do you want to do?"

"Do you have movies?"

"Look through the shelves yourself."

"But I'm the guest! You're supposed to find me a nice movie!" I complained, acting like a five-year-old. A sly smirk showed itself on Kakashi's face upon hearing me.

"If you say so." Having a really bad feeling about it, I jumped off the couch and ran towards Kakashi and exclaimed.

"No! It's okay! I'll look for it myself!"

"Too late, you can't take back what you've said." He chided as he looks around the shelves. Pulling on his arm, I figured that I might as well delay the search by making him do something.

"Kakashi! I'm hungry, I want to cook!" Those words escaped my mouth before I know it. Kakashi looks at me with sceptical eyes.

"Cook? Are you sure you can cook?"

"Well… I can always try! Come on!" I tugged on his shirt, pulling him towards the kitchen. _I'm so gonna explode his kitchen… _

"What are we cooking?" He asked, still looking suspiciously at me.

"Erm, do you have the ingredients for omelette rice? I'm craving for it. And stop looking at me like that, I may not be good at cooking, but at least I won't blow up your kitchen… hopefully." I said with a sheepish smile.

Kakashi took the ingredients out from the refrigerator as I looked up the recipe on my phone. When everything is placed on the counter, Kakashi leant against the wall, observing my every move.

"First, I have to whisk two eggs…" I mumbled out the recipes as I crack the eggs into a bowl.

"Ahh! Shit!" I accidentally dropped the shells into the bowl. I hurriedly went to get a spoon to remove it. _Okay, time to whisk, how difficult can it be? _I took the whisk out from a drawer and started my job.

"Crap!" Some of the egg splashed out from the bowl. I left the whisk in the bowl and went to get a cloth. _Clang! _I turned around and see the bowl of egg and the whisk on the floor. _Shit! _I wet the cloth in the sink and squat down next to the spill. Droplets of water dripped down onto the floor on my way to the spill. _Oh my god, I thought I wringed it already! Wait, did I? _I looked up, Kakashi stood there looking at the mess that I've made. Shaking his head, he walked towards me and pulled me up.

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes and you're already like this. What's going to happen when you actually handle the fire? Explode my house?" I smiled embarrassedly as I move away from the mess. Instead of me who was supposed to cook, Kakashi became the chef.

Working skilfully alone, in a mere 30 minutes or so, Kakashi served up two plates of delicious looking omelette rice on the coffee table.

"Thank you!" I chirped, taking the spoon and took a bite. And god, it taste better than anything I have ever tried to cook in my entire life. Instead of digging in, Kakashi walked up to the shelves and took out a case.

"Let's watch some horror movie okay? Oh well, I'm not taking no for an answer anyway." He gave me a smile, noting the terrified expression I had on my face and put the disc in.

The movie went smoothly with me back facing the television and my ears stuffed with ear plugs. And who knows what time it was, I dozed off on Kakashi's shoulder. Subconsciously, I hear the television turning off and the sound of plates being brought elsewhere.

Like a little girl, Kakashi carried me in his arms and brought me into what I think is his room. I opened my eyes slightly to see Kakashi getting under the covers with me. Turning around, I faced his chest.

"Just take a nap, I'll your brother know you're with your prince charming." My mouth lifted into a smile as I laid there comfortably in his hold as one last thought drifted through my mind.

_Hmm, as cliché as it may be, I hope we'll be together happily ever after._

* * *

Author's Note: Gosh, you have no idea how awkward it is for me to type this out. I'm so so so embarrassed just by writing those scenes omg TT_TT I don't know, I think towards the end, I made Kakashi way too ooc. But I don't know what to do. So yea / Thank you for you time reading this! It means a lot to me! ^/^

Ah, here's the story. s/8980813/1/Another-day-another-story Have fun?


End file.
